Akatsuki Academy
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: La pelinegra dijo ‘Sassy’ y la rubia ‘Sori’." - Yuri/UA


**Disclamer: **¡No me maten! (D:) Recuerden que el SasoDei es TAN perfecto que está dominando todos los sectores del anime. Yaoi, hetero y ahora Yuri. Para dominar hay que adaptarse y esto es para todos los chicos y chicas que les gusta el Yuri. Gracias a mi Oniichan _**E**ien **S**uzume_ por el apoyo incondicional (:D) Yeah! SasoDeiYuri Onii!  
Por otra parte. Si no les gusta el Yuri, publicaré otra serie SasoDei apta para ustedes (:3) así que agradecería evitar conflictos entre fandoms o me veré obligada a usar a Bazooka-san o a Escopeta-Machete-kun. Evitemos la violencia ¿Vale? (XD)

* * *

**A**katsuki **A**cademy

-

La vida es una maldita monotonía.- Suspiró renuente una chica de cabellos lacios y dorados. Mantenía su rostro apoyado sobre la palma de su mano. Observaba, distancia, a las demás chicas que reían, danzaban y platicaban todas juntas en las filas del frente. La chica rubia de ojos azules las observaba con un deje de aburrimiento y desagrado. Odiaba a esas chicas, pero sobretodo odiaba su vida en ese colegio.

'The Akatsuki Academy' era una reconocida institución de '_monjas'_. Miles de jóvenes chicas solicitaban ingresar en ella. Pero sólo las de mejor posición y de buena familia eran las que lo lograban. Siendo un colegio de elegancia y educación reconocido, sólo aceptaban chicas para instruirlas en su vida como mujeres adultas, nobles, modestas, honorables y religiosas.

El salón, por supuesto, exponía un interior de primera clase. La puerta, los pupitres y el escritorio eran a base de fina madera, talladas a mano. Las ventanas de cristal minuciosamente limpias y sus marcos de oro adornados con mil y un excitantes formas delicadas. Las cortinas eran de un rojo brillante, de suave terciopelo y estaban sujetas con cintas doradas para dejar entrar la brillante luz del exterior. Las paredes se encontraban divididas, medio metro del suelo hacia arriba exponía una superficie de concreto pintada de un amarillo matizado, tenuemente, con naranja, haciendo perfecto juego con las exquisitas cortinas. El resto de la pared estaba cubierto por madera rojiza que le daba un aspecto de elegancia, gran cantidad de deliciosas obras de arte colgaban de las paredes. El piso tapizado de alfombra roja como las cortinas mismas.

Pero ninguno de estos lujos acogía a la joven rubia. Se sentaba en la última silla cerca de la ventana. Solía mirar por la ventana soñando con mil y un formas de escapar a la maldita rutina del día a día. Rezaba devotamente porque la escuela explotara, o mínimamente que algo cambiara…

El vibrante sonido del plateado timbre puso fin a los rezos de la joven y la platica animada de sus compañeras. Frunció el ceño, todas estaban muy excitadas hoy y se debía a la incorporación de una nueva estudiante. Bostezó descaradamente.

Una esbelta señorita de cabello azulado entró al salón y todas las estudiantes tomaron asiento con suma prisa. La maestra llevaba un traje negro con encajes blancos de gran porte y elegancia. Unas zapatillas negras de tacones vertiginosos, con cintas negras que amarraban sus tobillos para un mejor apoyo. Llevaba pulseras de oro y plata en su mano derecha y en la izquierda un fino reloj de oro y diamante. En sus manos cargaba un sutil papeleo y un tablero donde marcaba la asistencia y nombres de las jovencitas. Su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado, ya que sus encantos eran naturales, como el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el rosado de sus labios. La sombra de sus ojos era azul y sus ojos de un negro profundo. Portaba unos elegantes lentes de cristal con una pequeña graduación y sus bordes eran de color negro. Su cabello estaba agarrado en un peinado agraciado y un blanco lirio le daba un toque encantador a su cabellera azul.

Bien, jovencitas hoy se incorpora a nuestra clase una nueva alumna. Deseo que sea recibida cálidamente.- Habló con seriedad mirando a todas sus alumnas. Luego se giró hacia la puerta y con sus brazos hizo un pequeño ademán.- Pasa por favor.

Tímidamente una pequeña jovencita entró en el salón. Su tez era nívea y a simple vista delicada y cremosa. Su cabello era de un rojo brillante, lo llevaba cortado en capas, grafilado y el mechón más largo apenas rayaba su hombro. Ese corte, le daba un aspecto redondo y tierno a su rostro. El cerquillo caía uniformemente sobre su frente y cosquilleaban su nariz. En su cabeza algunos rebeldes mechones de cabello se alzaban haciéndola ver más pequeña y encantadora. Sus cejas eran finas y delgadas naturalmente. Sus pestañas largas y quebradas, consecuentemente sus ojos parecían ser un poco más grandes, revelando sus emociones en ellos. El nervio y miedo que se apoderaba de ella se reflejaba y era claramente visible para todos. Sus iris de un miel delicioso matizando con el morado temblaban, miraba hacia distintos lugares para evitar que se percataran. A consecuencia del temor al rechazo parpadeaba seguido evitando así mirar fijamente a sus, ahora, nuevas compañeras. Bajaba su rostro y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo ardiente. Sus labios temblaban débilmente al querer hablar.

La joven rubia levantó su vista y observó con enorme curiosidad a la chica. Deleitándose con su belleza y sus reacciones. Observó aquel pequeño cuerpo encajado en el uniforme escolar que tanto aborrecía pero que en ella se veía exquisito. El uniforme era negro, adornado simétricamente en lugares específicos con unas cuantas nubes rojas con bordes blancos; el símbolo característico de la Akatsuki Academy. El elegante cuello de fondo rojo y los botones de plata, las mangas cortas adornadas con cintas rojas y blancas. Y la mini falda, también negra de fondo blanco y una de las mencionadas nubes en el centro. Las calcetas de seda blancas hasta las rodillas y los zapatos de cuero negro. En su pecho llevaba un camafeo con el simple kanji de 'la virgen'. _Curioso_, pensó la rubia.

¡Qué Kawai! ¿No, Zetsu-chan?.- Exclamó en un susurró bastante audible una joven de cabello marrón obscuro corto hasta la espalda y parte de él amarrado en dos colitas que se alzaban de manera graciosa y erizada a los costados de su cabeza. Su tez de tono níveo y los rasgos de su rostro muy aniñados. Se giraba con una gran sonrisa hacia una joven chica de tez bronceada y con un extraño tono de cabello verde, este era largo hasta la cintura y dos pequeñas colitas caían en risos por su espalda. Sus ojos dorados se cerraron en un gesto de nerviosa risilla. Dándole a entender a la menor que estaba de acuerdo con ella pero que había hablado demasiado alto.

La _miss_ Konan carraspeó con fuerza para llamar la atención de la chica. Esta se percató y encogió ante la mirada severa de la maestra. La pequeña pelirroja había escuchado el comentario y bajó su rostro avergonzada, ocultando el caliente rojo que cruzaba sus mejillas. Aferraba su falda entre sus puños con cierto nerviosismo.

Bien, preséntate ante tus compañeras.- Invitó a la pequeña con dulce amabilidad. Ella se sobresaltó, la miró y asintió volviendo su tierno rostro hacía el resto de las alumnas. Tragó y mantuvo la vista fija en la alfombra por un par de segundos, antes de alzarla.

Me llamo Sasori no Akasuna.- Reverenció hablando con un delicioso tono dulce de voz. Tímida, levantó un poco su rostro para observar a sus compañeras. Todas le sonrieron con dulzura y algunas risillas se oyeron. En verdad aquella criatura inspiraba una ternura enorme en cada uno de las otras chicas.

Bien, señorita Akasuna. Puedes tomar asiento.- Comentó la señorita Konan. Mirando su lista y agregando el nombre de la chica a ella para comenzar a evaluarla. La pelirroja asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas más próximas al escritorio, algo apenada aún.

Miles de miradas se posaron en ella. Azules, doradas, purpuras, verdes, negras, rojas y azules…

Así que Saso-chan.- Sonrió para si misma la rubia.

-

-

-

-

Entonces, bajo este sistema de estadística económica. Cada…- La explicación fue interrumpida abruptamente por el sonido vibrante del timbre. La joven maestra miró la hora en el reloj tras de sí y suspiró resignada al confirmar que la hora del descanso acababa de comenzar y no terminaría su clase, al menos por hoy. – Bien, pueden salir al receso. Continuaremos mañana. – Las alumnas se levantaron a prisa y entre pláticas comenzaron a salir del salón. La maestra empezaba a guardar sus papeles cuando una joven de cabellos azabaches, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y con un corte en capas parecido al de la pelirroja, se le acercó con su libreta y pidió que le terminara de impartir su clase y resolviera unas dudas que conservaba. La maestra volvió a ponerse los lentes y observó las observaciones de la alumna, con su pálida mano y sus uñas pintadas de rosa pastel señalo algunas palabras en la libreta de la joven y luego abrió su libro para seguir señalando algunos párrafos, a lo que la chica fijaba su mirada con gran interés y tomaba nota.

Sasori miró con curiosidad esto. Mientras concluía el guardado de sus libros. No tenía prisa en salir, después de todo, no conocía a nadie. Se paró con tranquilidad, pero un empujón la devolvió a su silla nuevamente. Miró algo molesta tras ella, esperando una disculpa.

¡Fíjate! – Fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de una, nada amistosa, chica de cabello plata largo hasta la parte media de la espalda, con un estilo interesante en su peinado, parte de él era corto hasta la altura de sus hombros y el resto caía como cascada hasta su espalda. Llevaba unos exuberantes aretes de plata, circulares y dentro del mismo un triangulo. Sus severos ojos amatistas se clavaron en el rostro de la pequeña pelirroja. Bufó y luego miró a la rubia maestra y la otra chica. – Oye ¡Kaku-chan date prisa! ¡Te dejaré! – Exclamó molesta. La otra chica volteó y le devolvió una mirada furiosa que dejaba claro el _'Cállate y déjame en paz.' _La peliplateada golpeó con fuerza el suelo y soltó una maldición antes de salir del salón.

La pelirroja suspiró y miró a la morena que no había tomado en cuenta a su amiga y a la maestra que tampoco había reparado en el vocabulario de la joven. Aún seguían concentradas en la lección de Estructura Económica. Parecía que no terminarían pronto así que decidió marcharse. Salió despacio y se dirigió a la cafetería.

La cafetería era amplia, de mosaicos blancos y paredes de yeso. Todo era de color albo reflejando minuciosa limpieza en cada parte de aquella habitación. Las mesas eran circulares y plateadas. Las sillas también y acojinadas. Había varios estantes llenos de fina y exquisita comida a la derecha. Un delicioso bufet. Aun lado de la comida se servía, en vasos de cristal, leche, agua, jugo de manzana, de naranja y té. Según el gusto de varias chicas. La pelirroja se sintió incomoda ante tantos lujos que le parecieron innecesarios o inmerecidos para ella. Sobre una mesilla cercana a la comida había platos blancos de porcelana y cubiertos de plata también. Tomó con timidez un plato y un tenedor. Se acercó a los estantes de comida y se sirvió pan tostado y una ensalada con aderezo. Para acompañar escogió un vaso de leche. Cogió una bandeja de plata para transportar su desayuno con más facilidad. Finalmente, sólo le faltaba encontrar un lugar donde sentarse y degustar su comida. Buscó sin mucho éxito pues la mayoría de los lugares estaban ocupados. Entonces, para su sorpresa las chicas peliverde y pelinegra que estaban en su clase se le acercaron.

Hola, Saso-chan. Vamos en tu misma clase. Me llamo Zet Sussy. Pero todas me dicen Zetsu. Siéntate con nosotras.- Le sonrió y tomó su bandeja, esperando por la respuesta de la menor para llevarla hasta su mesa. Ahora podía verla mejor. Zetsu era alta y las colitas risadas en las que antes repararan estaban recogidas por dos moños de distinto tono. Uno blanco y el otro negro. La sombra de ojos que llevaba era de color verde, dando un toque encantador al dorado de sus pupilas. Llevaba también una pulsera en cada brazo. Al igual que sus moños, una era blanca y la otra negra.

¡Sí, vamos Saso-chan! ¡Ven! – Le tomó la mano la otra chica al ver que no había respuesta por parte de la pelirroja. Agitó el brazo libre señalando la mesa donde otras chicas se encontraban sentadas sosteniendo una animada plática. Tiró de la mano de Sasori para llamar su atención implorando por un _sí_. La joven Akasuna la miró también. Esta chica de cabello marrón obscuro, poseía un rostro muy infantil aún conservando los rasgos de la niñez. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un negro profundo. Su cuerpo pequeño y poco desarrollado aún. Sobre el pecho llevaba un llamativo broche naranja, con una forma indefinida, Sasori ladeó la cabeza y juró que tenía forma de lollypop. Pero sobre todo a esa chica se le notaba una enorme alegría.

Ven, Tobita no aceptará un no por respuesta.- Le sonrió la joven Zetsu. Sasori la miró nuevamente y luego a la otra chica, comprendiendo que ella era _Tobita_ y asintió.

¡Genial! ¡Vamos, vamos Saso-chan! – Tiró del brazo de la pobre pelirroja y esta no pudo esconder una pequeña risilla. Entonces, volvió su vista a Zetsu, quien traía su bandeja.

¿Tobita? ¿Ese es su nombre? – Preguntó sonriente. Era un poco extraño.

No. Se llama Brittany Uchiha. Pero desde que entró todas le llamamos Tobi-chan o Tobita. – Respondió mirando con dulzura a la eufórica chica, quien aún arrastraba hacia la mesa a la joven pelirroja.

En sólo un par de minutos llegaron junto al resto de sus compañeras. Quienes súbitamente dejaron de conversar para prestar atención a la chica. Sasori se tomó su tiempo para memorizar sus rostros. Zetsu colocó la bandeja frente a una silla vacía y posteriormente invitó a la joven Akasuna a sentarse. Con timidez lo hizo y desvió levemente su vista, incomoda por el silencio que todas formaban al mirarla.

Bien, ella es Kisa-chan.- Dijo Zetsu señalando a una joven de cabello azul, amarrado en dos grandes colas de caballo.

Realmente es Kissara pero ¡mucho gusto!.- Sonrió, cerrando sus ojos de azul profundo y mostrando unos blancos dientes. Su tez era de un pálido azulado. La sombra de sus ojos era negra. Y en sus mejillas tenía un par de leves rayas negras. Sobre su pecho colgaba un collar que tenía como dije un diente de tiburón.

Ella es Pain.- Señaló ahora a una pelinaranja que bebía una lata de Coca-cola.

Un gusto.- Comentó dejando el popote de un lado por un momento y luego retomándolo. La pelirroja la miró con interés. El cabello de esta era naranja brillante, tal vez un tinte. Lo llevaba corto como el suyo propio pero menos rebelde. Sus ojos de un gris petrificante. En su nariz tenia un par de pearcins, dos en sus labios, uno en la lengua y tres en su oreja derecha. Podía apostar que tenía más pero no quería saber en dónde. Sus muñecas estaban adornadas por varias pulseras negras con agujas. Como llevaba el uniforme un poco desabotonado pudo ver en su pecho, tatuada la palabra _Gears._

En realidad se llama Penny pero como es una masoquista le decimos Pain.- Comentó maliciosa la chica a su lado. Sasori se percató de que se trataba de la misma peliplateada que la había empujado antes de salir del salón. Por la forma en que le hablaba ahora podía asegurar que ella no recordaba el empujón anterior.

¿Cómo tú? No me compares. No le creas. Está loca. – Dijo sin tomar mucha atención a la molesta joven.

Y le gusta la maestra Konan.- Burló la peliplateada.

¡Se acabó! ¡Estás muerta Hidan! – Exclamó y se levantó repentinamente. Casi tirando la silla en la que se sentaba hacia atrás y entonces, trató de tomar a la otra por el cuello del uniforme, pero la pilla se escapó a su agarre y la burló. Sasori sólo vio la escena algo apenada.

A la mocosa de cabello plateado le decimos Hi-chan, o Hidan. Como gustes. Simplemente no te juntes demasiado con ella, ni le preguntes su verdadero nombre. Es algo irritante y cuando se enoja no hay quién la aguante.- Comentó una joven pelinegra cerca de ella. Sasori la miró.

Ella es Itachi-san. Solemos decirle Tachi. Es como nuestra lider. – Sonrió Zetsu a Sasori. Los ojos miel de Sasori se posaron en los negros de ella y por un momento creyó ver un destello rojo en ellos. Las facciones de Itachi eran maduras y sensuales, no pudo evitar pensar en eso. Su cabello era largo y dos mechones le caían, como cerquillo, sobre sus mejillas. Su rostro era exquisito y Sasori no pudo por menos que morderse el labio. Eran las facciones de una _Tachi_. Sobre el voluptuoso pecho de ella colgaba un collar con el símbolo carmesí como emblema. Entonces, se levantó.

Estoy encantada.- Se acercó hacia la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada mirándola y se inclinó sobre ella.- S-A-S-S-Y-C-H-A-N. – Y entonces, besó a la menor. Los delicados y suaves labios de Saso dieron paso a los hambrientos de Itachi. Sumisa, Sasori no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y dejar que el beso se profundizara hasta dejar que la dulce saliva de la joven se mezclara con la suya y cayera goteando por la comisura de su labio. Gimió y entonces Itachi se separó.- Exquisito. ¿No crees, Neko-chan?

Sasori, se sonrojó fervientemente. Ella la había llamado Sassy-chan y Neko también. Que apenada, y sobretodo confundida, porque el beso le encantó.

Por cierto. Tobi-chan es mi prima. Veo que ya la conociste.- Sonrió tratando de sacar a la menor de su vergüenza. Sasori la miró rápidamente y luego a Tobi dándose cuenta de algunos pequeños rasgos idénticos. Tobi asintió energéticamente confirmando el comentario de su prima. – Bien, creo que debemos degustar nuestro desayuno antes de que el descanso se termine. Sassy por favor, come. No repares en nosotras. – Dijo con una sonrisa especialmente dirigida a ella. Sasori comenzó a probar bocados de su ensalada mientras un sutil sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. La forma en como Itachi le llamaba Sassy le fascinaba.

¡Oh, allá llega Kaku-chan! – Exclamó la Uchiha menor. Agitando su brazo para ser vista por la pelinegra aludida. Era innecesario, ella ya había divisado a su compañera peliplateada, de todos modos. Sasori volteó a verla y luego miró interrogante a Tobi. – Su verdadero nombre es Haruka Kuzumi. Hi-chan la conoce desde jardín de niños. Y bueno, su apodo desciende desde ahí. Hi-chan tuvo problemas para pronunciar su nombre cuando era pequeña. Y lo único que pudo decir fue Kakuka y en fin, se quedó como Kaku-chan desde entonces. De vez en cuando también le decimos Kuzu-chan. En realidad a Kaku-chan no le molesta.

¡Bah! Siempre llegas tarde a desayunar después de Estructura Socio-económica con la profesora Tsunade. ¿Te gusta? – Exclamó Hidan caminando junto a su amiga.

Sólo me gusta la materia. La economía es mi vida. La maestra es una vieja horrorosa. Primero me casaría contigo y eso ya es estar desesperada. – Rebatió con frialdad la pelinegra.

Estúpida.- Contestó la peliplateada.

Kaku-chan se sentó sin reparar en la nueva integrante. Sasori la observó. Era de tez morena, alta y sus ojos eran de tono esmeralda. Su rostro exhibía facciones más serias y severas que las de Hidan. El cabello negro, ya había reparado en él antes.

Después de las presentaciones sólo se dispusieron a desayunar y platicar de diferentes situaciones, según Itachi consideraba adecuadas. Aún no era momento de profundizar en cosas demasiado personales, como los motivos para Sasori de estar allí, ya que todas pudieron notar que ella no provenía de la clase social a las que ellas pertenecían y estaba muy por debajo de eso. Así que evitaron tocar esos temas. Sassy podría incomodarse y Tachi-san no quería eso…

Comentaron sobre distintas anécdotas que habían pasado allí. Kaku-chan y Hi-chan se conocían desde Jardín de niños y algunas memorias de Hidan cayéndose del sube y baja, de un árbol o volando varios metros desde el columpio hasta aterrizar de cabeza en el suelo hicieron reír a carcajadas a todas, excepto, claro, por la aludida que sólo atinaba a maldecir a su compañera por contar esos desfortunios de su niñez. Kisa-chan contó sobre su amor por la fauna marina y el deseo de graduarse en biología marina e ir hacia las tan mentadas playas de Cancún en México. Esos temas abarcaron gran parte de la conversación. Itachi quería algo relacionado con la política así que estudiaría en la rama de sociales. Tobi comentó con euforia algo relacionado con el sector agropecuario, principalmente con la ganadería y apicultura. En realidad, todo lo que tuviera que tratar con animales entusiasmaba a Tobi. Zetsu también por esas iba. Mencionó algo del sector agropecuario también, pero esta vez relacionado con la agricultura. Aunque la botánica también le era muy buena opción de estudio. Kaku-chan contó con entusiasmo su sueño de trabajar en la bolsa de valores o en comercio exterior.

¿Qué hay de ti Hi-chan? – Preguntó con gran entusiasmo Tobi, la conversación se había tornado muy interesante para ella. Pero antes de que Hidan pudiera responder Pein se le adelantó…

Yo quiero ser dictadora y ella narcotraficante.- Todas estallaron en risa y Hidan intentó golpear a Pein otra vez. Haciendo caso omiso a sus amigas pleitistas Itachi se giró hacia Sasori.

¿Y qué tal tú, Sassy-chan? -

Pues… no sé exactamente. Me gustaría llevar idiomas como algo extra además de mi carrera. Ah, sí. Licenciada en artes. Me encantaría. – Exclamó eufóricamente y unos ojos azules se posaron sobre ella.

Suena bastante interesante. Seguro tu perfil vocacional va con eso. – Le apoyó Itachi. A lo que la menor asintió con dulzura y más confianza.

-

-

-

-

Después del descanso volvieron al salón sentándose en sus mismos lugares. Sasori, ahora con un poco más de confianza. Porque ahora no estaba sola, tenía amigas. La profesora entró con aire autosuficiente. Deposito sus libros sobre su escritorio abriendo uno y escribiendo un mapa conceptual sobre el pizarrón.

¡Che vieja copia estilos!.- Aborreció con odio la chica rubia y sólo en ese momento Saso reparó en ella. Sostenía su mano con la palma derecha y mantenía sus ojos azules expectante en la ventana. Sasori parpadeo tres veces y entonces se percato del comentario, volvió su rostro con rapidez hacia la profesora y comparó a aquella chica con la misma señorita.

La profesora era joven y muy delgada. De tez pálida a diferencia de la otra chica que la tenia exquisitamente bronceada. Vestía un vestido elegante de tono purpura con aberturas que dejaban entrever sus piernas y unas zapatillas plateadas que eran adornadas con un pequeño cristal en medio. Su cabello era demasiado lacio y de un rubio pálido. El de la otra chica era rubio pero más vivo y dorado, además de que no era lacio, más bien estaba levemente ondulado. Si la joven Akasuna tenía que decidir el cabello de la chica que se sentaba tras ella era más hermoso. Pero algo curioso es que llevaban casi el mismo peinado. Sus cabellos eran largos y un mechón de ellos caían por un lado de su rostro tapando uno de sus ojos, el de la chica tras ella cubría su ojo izquierdo y el de la profesora el derecho. Ambas tomaban el resto y lo ataban en una coleta alta, por el cabello demasiado lacio de la _miss_ esta coleta no era tan alta, más bien, parecía una simple cola de caballo mientras que la de su compañera quedaba alta y le caía bellamente por la espalda, con algunas ondulaciones. Además de que su compañera dejaba resto de su cabello suelto.

Sólo se parecían superficialmente. Si se detenían a examinar como Saso lo había hecho descubría mil y un diferencias. Incluso el color de sus ojos era distinto. El de la profesora era un azul aguamarina algo grisáceo y el de su compañera tras ella era de un azul delicioso, uno vivo cuan zafiro.

Listo, copien esto en su cuaderno. Cuando lo hayan hecho les explicaré las clasificaciones exactas de los virus y las bacterias. – Habló con seriedad la _miss_ Ino. Y tomando asiento en su escritorio, inició el pase de lista.

Y así transcurrieron dos horas de Ciencias de la Salud.

-

-

_H1N1…_

Observó aquellas siglas y las leyó una y otra vez sin encontrar ningún significado. No es que Sassy fuera tonta más bien su mente no estaba interesada en eso. Constantemente giraba su rostro y veía a la chica tras sí. Suspiró y decidió olvidarse de ella, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Entonces volvió a leer la frase y recordó entonces que se trataba del virus de la influenza humana, y que la tarea era buscar cómo funcionaba y cómo estaba constituido, también hacer un seguimiento de la pandemia y observaciones personales. No era difícil ya tenía un resumen hecho anteriormente, sólo necesitaba releerlo. E investigar las últimas noticias para hacer el seguimiento. La fecha de entrega era para dentro de dos semanas, tenía tiempo de sobra.

_God Damed!_ – Exclamó con gran burla la joven tras sí. Sassy se preguntó por qué había sido esa reacción pero no tardo en descubrirlo…

_Hi, good afternoon girls! How are you?_ – Dijo alegremente la profesora que en ese momento se presentaba. Portaba un extravagante vestido entremezclado entre rojo y blanco. Y con unas zapatillas rojas a juego. Llevaba el rostro llamativamente pintado, la sombra de sus ojos era purpura y sus labios estaban coloreados de un rojo vivaz, resaltando sus ojos de tono rojo también. Su cabello era de color negro y largo hasta, casi, la mitad de su espalda, elegantemente ondulado.

_Good afternoon Kurenai-sensei! Fine, thanx!.-_ Respondieron al unisón todas las alumnas, como si aquella frase ya estuviera ensayada.

_Ok, now let's go to see a past perfect. __Do you know? Fine! Today we will learn a lot of irregular verbs_. – Anunció y se dedicó a escribir una lista en el pizarrón que todas se encontraron copiando posteriormente.

_One terrible hour of English.-_ Suspiró irónica la rubia. Y Saso la miró unos segundos.

-

-

Más tarde todas las chicas se encontraban en los vestidores, portando ropa deportiva. Esta era su última clase; gimnasia. El grupo de Itachi y Sassy se encontraban cambiándose. Hidan sentada en una de las bancas y a su lado Kaku peinando su cabello para que no le molestara demasiado. Tobi colocaba sus calcetas y Zetsu la ayudaba. Kisa-chan acomodaba sus coletas y tomaba algunos sorbos de agua. Pein se mantenía expectante, ella ya estaba lista. Sasori tenía algunos problemas para ponerse su uniforme, este era blanco, de algodón y era adornado con algunos detalles en rojo, también portaba un diminuto short de licra roja, calcetas largas de algodón y tenis blancos. Itachi la ayudaba con dulzura, riendo cuando al colocarse la camisa los cabellos, de por si, ya rebeldes de Saso-chan se desaliñaron juguetonamente. La joven enrojeció pero Itachi besó su frente, Kisa-chan las miró con seriedad.

Listo, ahora salgamos.- Dijo la Uchiha mayor. Siendo seguida por las demás. Sassy palpó su pechó y emitió un sonido de sorpresa que hizo parar de súbito a todas y girarse hacia ella. Itachi la miró preocupada, viendo como la menor revoloteaba entre sus ropas con suma prisa. - ¿Qué sucede Sassy? – Se precipitó al lado de la pelirroja y observó el desesperado revoloteo de su compañera.

¡Mi camafeo, Tachi-san! No encuentro mi camafeo. – Dijo mirando con suplica el rostro de la morena.

Ah, tranquila.- La calmó Itachi y la ayudó a buscar, hasta que dio con el pequeño objeto de bronce, lo miró cautivada y pasó sus dedos para sentir el relieve del pequeño botoncito, luego se acercó a Saso y abrochó con cariño el pequeño objeto sobre los pechos de la menor.- ¿La virgen? – Preguntó sonriente.

Gracias Itachi-san.- La abrazó con gran alivió y luego se alejó con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. – Así es. Este camafeo perteneció a mi abuela y ella me lo regaló. – Sonrió con algo de nostalgia. Después del pequeño contratiempo todas salieron al gimnasio listas para una clase de duro aerobics. Sasori se había detenido a observar el inmenso salón, este poseía paredes de mármol blancas, el piso era de suave madera y las gradas también. Había varios objetos de gimnasia, como los bancos, las argollas y las barras. De pronto un ensordecedor pitido del silbato asustó a la pequeña pelirroja.

¿Qué esperan? ¡A formarse! – Exclamó una voz demasiado gutural para ser femenina. Ladeó su vista hacia la maestra, está era una mujer fornida, de complexión robusta. Su cabello era extrañamente rosado y excesivamente corto, lo cargaba suelto y sólo una diadema roja lo mantenía aplacado. Su rostro era ovalado y la severidad se marcaba en sus _femeninas_ facciones. Sus ojos eran verdes como zafiros. Llevaba una vestimenta corta y flexible de tonos rojos y rosados, haciendo juego con unos guantes negros.

Después de la orden todas corrieron con rapidez a formarse, Sassy estaba un poco desorientada así que se mantuvo al lado de Itachi. Al verla, la profesora se le acercó y bajando hasta su altura, golpeó su frente con uno de sus dedos.

Eres demasiado pequeña para ir en esta parte de la fila. – Le sonrió con autosuficiencia, la menor se sonrojo y se inclinó con rapidez pidiendo disculpas. Itachi, no dijo nada pero le sonrió con dulzura a Sassy para que dejara de sentir pavor y tomara confianza. La pelirrojita corrió para formarse hasta el principio de la fila. Entonces, la profesora Sakura comenzó una lección de flexiones.

-

-

Por fin todas, exhaustas, salieron de las clases rumbo a los vestidores para cambiarse y despedirse, puesto que las clases ya habían acabado.

¡Ah! ¡Esa vieja! ¡No entiendo cómo es que tiene tanto aguante! – Exclamó estirándose con gran cansancio la joven Hi-chan. Luego se dirigió al casillero que le pertenecía dentro de los vestidores y sacó una toalla para secarse el sudor y luego una ropa civil muy liviana.

Dicen que trabajó en el ejército.- Comentó Zetsu realizando la misma acción.

No, trabajó en un equipo de búsqueda. Todos sus compañeros eran hombres. Además es sobrina de Tsunade-san.- Dijo Kaku-chan, colocándose una blusa negra de tirantes que combinaba perfecta con su tono de piel.

Con razón tuvo palanca para trabajar aquí.- Respondió Hidan.

Ya suficiente con ese tema. – Retó Itachi mientras con una toalla rosada limpiaba el pequeño rostro de Sassy, ella se sonrojaba ardientemente y a consecuencia seguía sudando. Itachi era realmente muy atenta con ella.- Dime Sassy ¿No te gustaría pasar por un té de manzanilla? Pasaremos a la cafetería antes de dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones. – Le habló con la dulzura que la caracterizaba.

Me encantaría, Itachi-san. Pero acabo de llegar esta mañana y sólo atinaron a enviarme al salón de clases. Me pidieron que regresara al terminar las clases para asignarme mi dormitorio.- Habló algo apenada por rechazar de esa manera la invitación de su amiga. Itachi la miró y le sonrió, se levantó y revolvió los cabellos pelirrojos de Sasori.

No te preocupes, Sassy será para después.- Se inclinó y besó con amor la frente de la menor. Luego se retiró seguida por las demás. Sasori por su cuenta terminó de colocar todo dentro del casillero y como no tenía más ropa que ponerse, se colocó el uniforme que portaba anteriormente para las clases. Entonces, se dirigió hacia la dirección.

Caminó dando vueltas constantes por los pasillos y durante varios momentos se sintió perdida, pero entonces encontraba algo que le resultaba familiar y volvía a orientarse. Por fin se encontró frente a la gran puerta de roble por la cual había entrado antes sin advertir a la directora, puesto que esta se encontraba ausente. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y se asomó por el umbral, el interior era deliciosamente lujoso. Esta vez la alfombra roja que tapizaba la mayor parte del colegio llegaba a abarcar parte de la pared en ascenso hasta encontrarse, tal y como en los salones de clases, con el revestido de madera donde colgaban bellísimas obras de arte. La luz provenía de una exquisita lámpara de cristal aferrada a la pared. Las esquinas de la habitación eran adornadas por verdes plantas que se alzaban a metro y medio de sus masetas pintadas de bronce. Las sillones eran de terciopelo rojo detallados con bordes dorados y cojines del mismo terciopelo con franjas dorado-amarillento. Frente a la puerta había un escritorio a base de madera de cedro y una joven chica se situaba tras él. Esa joven tenía el cabello marrón y corto, sus ojos eran del mismo tono y portaba un vestido negro elegante.

Sasori ya la conocía, ella era la que la había recibido esa mañana y le había disculpado por la ausencia de la directora. También como tenía entendido era una profesora de la institución, pero al menos, hasta ese momento no le había impartido alguna materia. Se acercó con más confianza que a como lo hiciera en la mañana.

Shizune-sama, como me lo ha pedido he regresado para que me sea asignada una habitación.- Habló mirando a la joven que ordenaba unos documentos y en ese momento le ponía atención.

Oh, Akasuna-san. Claro, ahora la directora se encuentra presente. La llamaré para que discuta sobre tu recamara.- Oprimió el botón de un aparato sobre su escritorio y llamó a la señora directora. El aparato emitió un sonido molesto un par de veces antes de escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de la directora. Y entonces una segunda puerta de roble, en la cual, Sassy no había reparado hasta ese momento se abrió y de ella salió una señora.

Profesora Tsunade.- exclamó sorprendida la pelirrojita parpadeando tres veces y mirando con sorpresa a la rubia frente a ella.

Justo ahora soy la directora.- Rió Tsunade. Llevaba un traje más escandaloso ahora que cuando había impartido la clase de ESEM. En el salón portaba un traje de seda negro ajustado pero que ocultaba con cierta levedad sus atributos y ahora llevaba un vestido blanco escotado y con aberturas para que parte de su muslo fuera visible. Llevaba como conjunto una pieza parecida a una chaqueta de color verde, estampada con un círculo rojo y el símbolo 'quinto' en japonés. Sobre sus pechos colgaba un pequeño dije de cristal azul acogido por una cadena de color negro. Sus tacones eran vertiginosos y de punta delgada. Negros y con cintas ajustadas. Su cabello de tono rubio pálido, lo amarraba en dos colas de caballo. Llevaba el rostro maquillado, de tono pálido, sus labios excesivamente rojos y la sombra de ojos verde, además del rubor visible en sus mejillas y un cristal de tono zafiro adornaba su frente. Se encontró mirando a la pequeña con los brazos cruzados resaltando sus pechos.

¿Disculpa? – Preguntó algo desencajada la menor.

Tsunade-sama es la directora además de maestra en esta institución. Lo hace para escaparse del papeleo.- Comentó en tono de reproche, mirando a su jefa ligeramente disgustada.

¡Qué malvada Shizune! Eso es mentira. Lo hago para convivir con mis queridas alumnas por supuesto.- Se defendió con suma dramatización.

Sasori sonrió nerviosa. Parece ser que se habían olvidado de su presencia. Tsunade carraspeó un poco y volvió a fijar su atención en la menor. Sin mirar a Shizune le tendió la mano y la otra puso en ella un tablero con varios documentos. La mayor los revisó minuciosamente y entonces declaró…

El cuarto numero ocho sólo está ocupado por una chica. Bien, creo que será buena opción asignarte allí.- Sonrió, miró a Shizune y esta se encargó de buscar las llaves correspondientes a la habitación para depositarlos en las pequeñas y níveas manos de la menor. Le dio indicaciones de los pasillos por donde debía pasar y las escaleras que debía subir. Sassy asintió a todo lo que se le era dicho y luego de las aclaraciones, Tsunade le dedicó sus más sinceros deseos de bienvenida y acogedora estancia en el colegio. Seguido de aquello la directora se retiró. La Akasuna se dirigió detrás del escritorio donde Shizune en esos momentos se dedicaba al mecanografiado de algunos documentos. Tomó las maletas que en la mañana hubiera dejado con suma prisa para asistir a su primera clase. Se despidió de la pelinegra quien le sonrió dulcemente y salió de la dirección, arrastrando la maleta roja donde yacían sus cosas.

Subió las escaleras que conducían hacía los dormitorios. Tenía suerte de que el suyo fuera uno de los del pasillo bajo. El numero ocho. Aunque hasta el fondo, daba las gracias de que no estuviera en las plantas superiores o arrastrar esa pesada y enorme maleta roja sería una tortura para esa pequeña criatura. Se paró frente a la puerta de roble. Suspiró y tragó dándose valor, esperaba que su compañera fuera amistosa como hasta ahora las demás lo habían sido. Tocó delicadamente la puerta y pasado unos minutos, en los que no hubo respuesta, se decidió a abrir con la llave de plata que le había sido entregada. La puerta cedió y el pomo dorado giró tan ligeramente que al apoyar su cuerpo para abrir, la puerta lo hizo sola con tremenda ligereza que Sasori prácticamente hubiera caído dentro de la habitación a no ser porque se rostro fue a dar sobre algo tan suave como el algodón.

Sassy sabía que no había caído por el simple hecho de que aún mantenía un débil equilibrio en sus pies y sentía el apoyo del objeto que amortiguó su caída frente a ella. Un carraspeo llamó su atención y sólo entonces se percató de la humedad que la empapaba y que aquello tan suave en lo que había caído su rostro era nada más y nada menos que los pechos de su compañera. Levantó su sonrojado rostro y entonces fue ella la que provocó su propia caída ante la reacción que le incitó la sorpresa de saber quién era su compañera.

Me estaba duchando. Justo ahora corría a abrirte cuando tú también lo hiciste.- Dijo la joven mirando a la pequeña pelirroja en el suelo. Se trataba de la rubia que había estado observando en su clase. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una toalla blanca y su cabellera también, algunos mechones dorados se asomaban por debajo de la toalla y goteaban cristalinas gotas, mismas que ya habían empapado el cabello pelirrojo de la menor. Sassy se sonrojó por la 'sutil' entrada que realizó. La rubia la miró con sus ojos azules y luego se volteó. Abrió su toalla y la bajó a la altura de su cintura, cuando Sasori reaccionó…

¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Exclamó con el rostro de un tono escarlata tan acalorado que pudo pasar por fiebre. Extendió sus manos al frente intentando detener a la rubia, quien había ladeado su rostro para verla y le sonreía lasciva.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda? Bueno, supongo que sí. Pero seguro estás confundida porque tu cuerpo de niña no se compara con el mío de mujer. Y no puedes creer que estos atributos alcanzaran estás dimensiones.- Jugó con la menor. Utilizando un tono sensual y burlón.

Sassy bajó su rostro avergonzada. Miró hacía el suelo unos segundos inflando sus mejillas y algo ofendida. Estaba enojada porque, para su desgracia, la rubia tenía razón. La pelirrojita era de complexión menuda y su cuerpo no era 'muy atractivo', al menos ella misma se catalogaba así. Su compañera soltó una risilla burlona, Saso sí que era algo inocente, ni siquiera le había respondido de mala gana, sólo se había quedado allí sentada de manera sumisa. 'Qué mona, neko-chan' pensó.

No piensas quedarte allí ¿Cierto? Ve a ducharte.- Dijo y la menor la miró, pero al instante entornó su ardiente rostro hacía la puerta del baño, porque la otra se había quitado completamente la toalla y la había colocado en torno a su cuello. Sassy no pudo evitar querer mirarla de soslayo, observo a su compañera inclinarse sobre un ropero y sacar de un cajoncillo unas bragas rosadas MUY inapropiadas. La pelirroja abrió con levedad su boca al ver el exquisito cuerpo de su compañera, aunque de espaldas, había retirado la toalla que amarraba su cabello y ahora este caía suelto por su espalda, como una cascada de doradas hebras. Sus hombros eran amplios y su piel deliciosamente humectada y ligeramente bronceada. La cintura de avispa y sus caderas ensanchadas. Tragó con dificultad y casi babeó, ella quería creer que estaba celosa de su compañera y no... ¿Deseándola?

La rubia la miró y carraspeó para llamar su atención. Sassy parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó apresurada, tomó su maleta y torpemente la llevó hacia una de las camas, con la misma 'gracia' sacó una toalla, cepillo y ropa para dormir, sin cambiar su actitud se metió casi a tropezones en el baño y cerró la puerta tan fuertemente que desde dentro tuvo que exclamar un avergonzado 'Perdón'. La rubia se rió burlonamente desde afuera y triunfal, no esperaba provocar esas reacciones en la menor pero no pensaba dejarlas pasar desapercibidas.

La ducha era de blanco mármol, allí había un lavabo de mármol con ligeros toques de oro. Había un regadera de plata en lo alto y una bañera de blanco mármol con encajes dorados y su cortina de tono crema al fondo. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, pensando en la vergonzosa impresión que le había dado a la rubia y eso que ella quería conocerla y ser su amiga. Pero no de esa manera, parece que su deseo estaba destinado al fracaso… o quizá no. Escuchó la agraciada voz de su compañera desde fuera.

Por cierto, me llamo Deidara. ¿De acuerdo Saso-chan? -

Sassy no respondió pero suspiró aliviada y sonrió.

-

-

-

Después de veinte minutos, el seguro del baño hizo 'click' llamando la atención de la rubia, quien recostada sobre su cama con una revista abierta, esperaba ver salir a Sasori con una pijama demasiado infantil con animalitos en ella. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba la pelirroja salió con una ropa de noche bastante… 'diferente a sus suposiciones'. Era una bata muy corta de tirantes, que dejaba ver sus piernas y descubría sus hombros, sus pechos también eran visibles y no eran TAN pequeños. _'Demasiado sensual para una neko' _observó Deidara y sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que dicen 'Si te descuidas saldrás violada.'

La pelirroja no miró a Deidara, por eso no se percató de su mirada lasciva. Se dirigió hacia su cama, donde se sentó y sacó de su maleta algunos libros. Se paró dirigiéndose al escritorio de caoba que estaba en su habitación y allí se sentó a estudiar. Deidara miró aquello con aburrimiento, tomó su celular y no tardo en poner rock a todo volumen en él. Sasori dio un pequeño respingo pero trató de no darle importancia, Deidara comenzaba a tararear una canción.

A la mitad de 'Through the fire and flames' Sassy ya no pudo mantener la concentración y se giró hacia su compañera ligeramente molesta.

¿Podrías apagar eso? ¡No puedo estudiar así! -

No quiero.- Gimió Deidara rodando en su cama. Sonriente para sus adentros.

Sasori frunció el ceño, se levantó con brusquedad de la silla y propino un fuerte golpe al suelo. Acto seguido se dirigió hacía su cama y se enrolló en la colcha, de lado para no mirar a Deidara, poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza para amortiguar el ruido, mientras exclamaba…

¡Entonces me voy a dormir! ¡Buenas noches! –

Deidara suspiró con aburrimiento. No era divertido si sólo iba a ignorarla. Así que sin más detuvo la música y apagó la luz. De igual manera se enrolló en la sabana e intentó dormir.

Luego de varios minutos oyó a Sasori sollozar…

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Me enviaran bubulubus y Reviews o amenazas de muerte? (D:) ItaSasoDei a la orden ¡Mi favorito! (:D) Abra un poco de todo. Y algo de lemon ¡Increíble! (XD) Mi primer lemon será un yuri y yo que tenía pensado terminar el lemon yaoi de Red Perpetual. En fin, otra cosa Sasori está un poco fuera de personaje (XD) pero recuerden… de hombre a mujer… ¡Somos tantito más diferentes! Igual… trataré de corregirla/o un poco. Sayo~ ^w^


End file.
